User talk:Sclera1
Hi, welcome to The Wiki for Middle-Earth! Thanks for your edit to the Angmar (faction) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 10:09, 27 May 2009 just asking, but what does and mean> it is to underline text e.g. , but you can also do ' bold ' with 3 single commas in between the desired words instead :) Yesss Now that's more like it, for THIS page at least. Well done, master Sclera. 02:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Oops (That was me. I hadn't logged on entirely.) HiddenVale 02:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Response to your message on Monday... ...or was it Tuesday. (Response to your latest message on my page) Oh, that's fine, Sclera. Thanks for your recent filling-work, I do appreciate it. (I hope I don't sound like the boss, but i'm a truth-freak) I can manage. I've recently simply played ROWK again and, um, took some "useful screenshots". They'll mostly be on the Mordor faction page. You do what you need, don't worry about me. (If you were, that is) Youv'e been great so far, even though you HAVE been on this Wiki longer than I... HiddenVale 23:50, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Aha. Thank you. HiddenVale 01:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Response on 7-30-12 My apologies, Master Sclera, I can't help with those; Stargate I know stuff about, not what you mentioned. Very sorry; your work is unfathomable, I contribute mainly to LOTR's prime Wiki-page. And thanks a ton for your... ...unpredicted boom you caused on the Jack O'Neil page I made. Amazing. HiddenVale 22:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Reply 2 Oooh, man. You... ...do not want to do that. It is actually plaigerism, intellectual property of a superior website. Eeek I'm sorry. That actually JUST happened to me when I filled in the "Raw Beef" page on Minecraft Wiki, pasting Advantages and Disadvatages from another Minecraft Wiki that seems to be genuine; it's really wierd. The one I am on must be new. I don't know how to be on the other one, it has the same layout as Wikipedia does; it does NOT have the Wikia button on top, it has the tab for Discussion on top, and the language support etc. stuff on the side. Nothing is incorrect on it, and the newer Minecraft Wiki misses stuff, and people are always editing it. I got caught in a way by my parents, once I told my father I was doing so in helping. I opened that page again and took what I had added away. The stuff I put on the Jack O'Neil page - that I KNEW, since I am watching the SG-1 series. You can't make duplicate information. And if that's what you, Master Sclera, have been doing on all the hundred wikis you contribute to, uhum, that isn't good. The Wiki for Middle-Earth stuff is fine, unlike this random site. I don't know what to tell you, great Co-Worker. You've made yourself an infamous genius, I guess. In other words it shouldn't be "nothing", as you told me. P.S. From now on when you add a message topic on my talk page, use numbers as part of its "nomenclature", and I will reply on your page. And because we two are together on a couple complicated environments, we could eventually use e-mail. P.P.S. I'm ranked #2 on "Neo" Encyclopedia Wiki now. Goodness. HiddenVale 00:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Back from Puget Sound Hey Master Sclera, how's life? HiddenVale (talk) 00:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, it was great. Thanks for... ...wondering. HiddenVale (talk) 22:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "HVC" I am adding you to the HVC. (guess what that stands for) It's no big deal really. HiddenVale (talk) 23:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Bad page There's a duplicate Men of Gondor page, I think. I came across it long ago. It has the F-Word; you should probably delete it. HiddenVale (talk) 04:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) TheGoldenSickle It seems The GoldenSickle hasn't been on here in a awhile. I did see him recently on OWtRTA. HiddenVale (talk) 00:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Page tenses I think all the pages should be in present tense, since BFME isn't a story. Don't you think? HiddenVale (talk) 23:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Say, could you help by changing every "was" to "is", and the like, whenever you edit a page? Two will do it faster than one. ;) That would be great. HiddenVale (talk) 21:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Niticing Mithlond Sentries Yes-there wo go, Master Sclera. Thank you. We should probably un-past-tensify by faction, or something, so that we know what we've done and don't waste time, not that time's that ''important. HiddenVale (talk) 03:27, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Response to note of leaving Oh, dear, Master Sclera, that's horrible! And as you know, I'm only on this Wiki about every two days. I'll probably be able to find recruits for general help, but it seems not many people know of this Wiki in the first place. In general, any BFME player you or I know we should tell about this, whether they use for learning or actually contribute to it; e.g. this Wiki doesn't have the Resource Cost for every item, and I don't play ROTWK myself very often. Next time I do, though, I'll take screenshots and add them onto here for a glimpse at what units look like in full (since it goes beyond the what the icon shows.) That I will do, and I won't leave this website. Come and check up on it every week or so, eh? =) Thanks for your unfathomable work, HiddenVale (talk) 03:39, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Question Wait.. ...so when are you planning on "being done"? Last time you gave me a leaving-related message, nothing happened; you still worked on stuff. I don't quite understand. HiddenVale (talk) 03:27, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Response to your response to my response on your Taking Leave Ah, yes, yes. Okay. Very good. (I mean, not good that your'e ''leaving) I get it now. Since you will now be on here half the time, or whatever, shouldn't I... ...take up authority, if you know what I mean. Because no one else even comes here that much, although I will spread the word about its existence, I should probably become an Administrator also, so that I won't have to nag you about getting something big out of the way when you are busy elsewhere. Does that sound acceptable? HiddenVale (talk) 20:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Kanogul I noticed Kanogul is also an Admin., and he hasn't done anything recently. Should he still be? HiddenVale 21:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Administrator business Well, Sclera, being an Admin. is actually quite amazing. I've changed the font of the Wiki for Middle-Earth title, and have also made one Lumber mill page, since the structure is the same for the Three factions it's used by. There still is a lot of minor format-inconsistency, but I'm quickly clearing that away. Every thing else going great. HiddenVale 02:02, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:09, September 18, 2012 (UTC) WELL- (Sclera1 is ahem currently inactive, and now will only be semi-active here. I'm the new Admin., and I joined a couple months ago. On here I'm (or was) his co-worker.) When I arrived here this place was in shrambles - but it's gotten much better. Sclera1 is a majorly busy editor; this isn't even one of his 4 main Wikis. (You can find his explanation for leaving here on my Talk-page). Even though I'm on about 15 WIkis, including this one, I haven't abandoned it. I'm simply taking a break - a short break. Other than that, everything's fine. Thanks a lot for checking up, though! Really! HiddenVale (talk) 02:48, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello As you might have noticed, I do not really have time to contribute to this wiki (or really any other wikis) at present. I trust that you and whoever else has admin right on this wiki now will make it a great site. I actually started this wiki, and I really love the games, but I'm in my senior year of college now, and things could not be any busier for me. I appreciate you working to improve the wiki. -Kanogul (talk) 13:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Oah! Well! It's that Kanogul I saw on the Special user-list when I became Administrator a month ago! My fellow-contributor Sclera1, who was on here years before me, has been actually inactive for the past 2 months or so, and had told me he also will be spending less time here. I've basically taken over. When I came here all the way back in July of 2011, having played Battle for Middle-Earth for 3 years, seeing this Wiki in the pathetic circumstance it was in almost made me laugh - but also "Oh great, am I going to be busy now..." as I'm quite a busy person. Sclera1 and I were the only ones, and early last month after he told me he would only be semi-active he made me an Admin. also, upon my request. I sure didn't know you started this Wiki. Yikes. Sclera1 was a mega-editor. HiddenVale 01:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Snow Trolls Whoa- keep in mind we're changing pages to present-tense, not past. HiddenVale 05:55, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Long time, no "see" How has the time ever since we uh, interacted last been? Almost feels like a year, but it's not. HiddenVale 04:07, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I should be fine on my own Calebsneeden (talk) 19:56, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Another hard worker Hello Sclera1 old pal, how do I give Calebsneeden Rollback, and eventually Admin. rights (for his work)? HiddenVale 04:27, June 18, 2013 (UTC) That is where I went, but I wasn't able. Here is what User Rights looks like: There is no other box - maybe it's because I'm not a Sysop./Bureaucrat, which you're able to make me. HiddenVale 00:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh and now that works! Thank you Sclera1! HiddenVale 03:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat BTW I will now add the Chat feature. Any time I'm active on Wiki for Middle-earth I'll go on it, in case you "pass by". HiddenVale 03:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) well well oh Hey! It's been like a year - how are you? :) [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage'''